Green Eyes
by macadoodles
Summary: The green eyes found the black...songfic to Green Eyes by Coldplay. Snape/Lily. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Nada! I don't own "Green Eyes" or the world of Harry Potter. You've got Coldplay and J.K. to thank for that. Oh, and at the end, there's a part where I took from "The Prince's Tale" of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. **

_Honey you are a rock _

_Upon which I stand _

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

He was waiting outside her house. Right below the living room window. He listened closely, and heard her parents chatting absentmindedly about a storm that hit over Albania, the economy, and their daughters' grades and activities in school.

"Lily's quite alright, the teachers say they've never seen a brighter girl, although she has gotten in a few odd situations lately, especially this year..." Mrs. Evans murmured softly.

"Petunia says she has no idea how Lily managed to get that ball that got stuck on the roof. I'm worried about her, Sophia, she's a wonderful girl but-"

"Daddy?" Severus moved closer to the window as Lily's clear voice rang out through the night. "Can you please tuck me in?"

"Of course darling," Mr. Evans replied. This was it, Severus thought. He snuck around the fence until he found the gate to the backyard. Placing one foot on the fence, he quickly climbed over and landed in Mrs. Evans's lilac bushes. Severus peered through the leaves and saw a light go on in the farthest window to the right. He waited for a few minutes until it switched off. Carefully, he crept through the garden, sticking to the shadows and hiding behind plants whenever Mr. or Mrs. Evans went to a window. He picked up a small pebble from the dirt, and threw it as hard as he could up to Lily's bedroom window. Severus waited a few seconds, then chucked another stone up. Lily pushed aside the curtains, and opened her window, looking slightly annoyed at Severus.

"What do you want?" she whispered. It was almost a hiss, yet Severus knew Lily would never hiss at him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? Is everything alright?" Her tone grew softer, almost motherly.

"My father...he-" But Lily knew him too well. She looked around, making sure nobody would see her. Calming herself, she looked down, smiling at Severus, and jumped.

But instead of landing hard on the ground, she floated, like a feather. Severus grinned at her.

"You've really gotten the hang of that."

"Sev, what did you want to talk about?"

"Maybe we should go to the park." Lily looked concerned. Severus said hurriedly, "It won't take long. It's just-" But Lily stopped him mid-sentence, and a small smile graced her lips.

"Take as long as you need. I'm here for you."

And as her green eyes locked with the black, Severus knew this to be true.

_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you _

_And how could, anybody, deny you_

"You'll never get Evans, Snape!" James Potter shot one last insult at the sallow-faced boy before running off after the rest of the Marauders. Severus trudged through the pouring rain towards Herbology, alone. Lily was a few paces ahead of him, but she was surrounded by friends, people who would do anything for her. She was a good person, inside and out. Teachers exclaimed loudly about her brilliance, especially that Potions teacher, Slughorn. There wasn't anything Lily couldn't do, or anybody that she couldn't charm.

_I came here with a load _

_And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you _

_And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you _

"You don't have to hang around with that Mudblood anymore, Snape," Avery hissed in Severus's ear. Why Avery had chosen to work at the same Herbology table, Snape would never know. He wasn't that great at working with plants. The Venomous Tenacula had bitten him several times, and he was absolutely sure that he would have a scar on his leg for the rest of his life.

"Don't call her that, Avery," Severus retorted. Severus remembered when he and Lily had first arrived at Hogwarts.

_"I'm not sure that I'll fit in..." Severus mumbled on the train._

_"Sev! You're a good person. I'm sure people will see what I do in you."_

_Severus lifted his head, grinning at Lily. "You mean it?"_

_"I mean everything I say, Sev."_

_"Me too, Lily."_

Severus worked harder to avoid letting loose the tears that were beginning to overflow in his eyes. Lily had helped him, or at least tried to. She introduced him to some of her guy friends, but they had all teased Severus. Lily was really his only true friend, but that was fine with him. He could live with being alone, as long as Lily would always be by his side.

_Green eyes _

_Honey you are the sea _

_Upon which I float _

_And I came here to talk _

_I think you should know _

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

Severus tried to apologize. This was the girl he was desperately in love with. He could lose everything in the world, except for her. Lily.

"You call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

She left him standing outside the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room.

_Because I love you_, Severus thought, yearning to let the words reach Lily. They never did.

_Cause I came here with a load _

_And it feels so much lighter, since I met you _

_Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you _

_Green eyes _

_Green eyes _

As the green eyes found the black for the last time... Severus heard her voice again._ "I'm here for you."_


End file.
